falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Perks
Perks are special bonuses that allow characters to do things above and beyond the normal capabilities provided by their base SPECIAL and skill. A perk allows you to become more powerful in a specalized way, such as do more damage with a particular weapon or under a particular condition, or have more health and move faster. Most characters start with one perk and gain one perk every level thereafter, as well as an additional lesser perk every even Level. A character can spend a perk on a lesser perk, but not vise-versa. Characters may take any perks for which they meet the prerequisites. SPECIAL requirements assume base stats, not stats modified by chems or other temporary effects. *Perks with a star * indicate that they may be selected as a Lesser Perk Accelerated Healing* Benefit: With each rank of this perk, you gain +2 to your healing rate for both restoring HP and losing RADs. Action Boy* Benefit: You have such a love for action that you now gain a perminant +2 AP! All I Need is One (or Two) Prerequisites: Firearms 10 Ranks: 1 Single and double barrel break action firearms now deal +4 damage. And Stay Back! Prerequisites: Firearms 12, LK 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Critical hits with shotguns knock opponents down, and you can opt to Declare "And Stay Back!" for 2 AP and automaticly perform a knock down on a succesful hit. You also get +2% crit chance while using shotguns, Neat-o! Archer Prerequisites: Throw 20, Outdoorsman 5, LK 1, AG 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You like to keep ranged combat simple and traditional. All Bows and Crossbows have a 3 in 4 chance of ammo surviving and +5% Critical hit chance. Crossbows can be cocked and loaded as one action now, and you may choose to add your ST score to bow damage, assuming it is a positive score. Range with Bows are doubled, and crossbows deal an aditional +2 Bash damage for improvised melee attacks. Armor is for Cowards Prerequisites: AG -1, EN 0, Athletics 10 Ranks: 1 Benefit: When Naked, wearing Cloth Tier Armor, or Leather Jacket or Studded Leather Armors you gain +4 AC. To top this off, if hit by an attack or trap while in these clothes, for 4 AP you may Declare "Armor is for Cowards!" and take only half damage. Assassassin Prerequisites: Sneak 25 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You make people explode in their pants! When reverse pick-pocketing an explosive on a foe, at the cost of 3 AP you may declare "Ass-Assassination!" and deal max damage from the explosive. Ayyyyyy! Prerequisites: Security 12, Melee 15, LK 2 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Should you fail the three try limit to unlock an object, for 5 AP you can declare Ayyyyyy! and punch or kick the object and use your Melee Skill instead of Security. If successful this automatically opens the object and is always noisy (+15 Noise) Bastard Grip Prerequisites: Combat skill at 20 Ranks: 2 Benefit: For two-handed weapons that your ST score surpasses by 2 or more, you may opt to spend 7 AP and declare "Bastard Grip!" and use the weapon one handed for 1d10+EN rounds. (allowing you to have one free hand to use as you please, such as for climbing, driving or even using a second 1-handed weapon) During which all combat rolls recieve a -5 penalty, and melee attacks switch from STx2 to ST x1 for damage modifier. This can be used with any weapon that can be logicly used one handed, such as a sledgehammer, Full-auto, Semi-auto, or leaver-action gun. Weapons that are bolt or pump action are dropped to a 1 shot burst regardles of any other factors that would change this, and weapons like bows (but not crossbows!) are out of the question. Rank two of this perk allows for two 2-handed weapons to be wielded at the same time at a -5 combat penalty (though dual wielding penalties still apply) or one 2-handed weapon at no penalty. Battlefield Saint Prerequisites: Medic 8 Ranks: 3 Benefit: Your such a sweet heart to your friends! When you heal an ally or yourself with a stim or healing medicine is heals an aditional +2 HP. Performing First Aid takes one less round and you feel so good about yourself when it is done that you gain +1 HP. Berserk! Prerequisites: ST 2, EN 2, Melee 15 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You have gained the ability to let loose a frothing rage at whim! At the cost of 7 AP you can go berserk for 1d10+EN rounds. While Berserking you can Melee attack (or Throw melee) TWICE during either the Charge or Action phase but suffer a -5 AC penalty as long as you are "Berserking". Berserk / Bastard Longer* Prerequisites: Berserk or Bastard Grip Ranks: 2 Benefit: You can Berserk and use Bastard Grip for 2 more rounds and it costs one less AP to begin either! Biff! Prerequisites: Melee 8 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You make the best use of your firearms, even without shooting them. When you score a hit with a Pistol Whip your attack is increased by 30% for purposes of determining critical hits. Bigger They Are... Prerequisites: ST 1 and Melee 18 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Your attacks with melee weapons have a greater chance of knocking an opponent over. And when they are knocked over, they get knocked back farther. You ST is considered +4 for knock back attempts, and when you suceed, they get knocked back an additional Square. You also always win on ties for knockback attempts. Bonus Move* Benefit: For each level of Bonus Move, you can Walk move or Run move an additional hex in the movement phase. Bonus Rate of Fire Prerequisites: PE 1, IN 1, AG 2, and (Firearms 30, Energy Weapons 30 or Throw 20) Ranks: 1 Benefit: You've got quick hands, quick eyes, and a quick mind between them. Your extraordinary skill with ranged weapons results in all attacks with ranged melee weapons and firearms gaining an additional attack. All ranged weapons that have burst gain one more shot in that burst. (single shot weapons can now fire at a burst of 2) Booze Hound Prerequisites: EN 1, LK -1, Outdoorsman 8 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Sometimes you just need a little hair o' the dog to keep you going. You can no longer become addicted to alchohol. Each drink of an alcoholic beverage you consume from now on heals 1 HP. To top that off, it takes 1 less drink to get you buzzed and feel the effects of a drink, and for every 3 Alchohol you consume you regain 1 AP. Drinks also cost 10% less for you. Born Leader Prerequisites: Persuasion 15 and CH 2 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You've finally come into your own as a leader, and positively radiate confidence to everyone around you. All allies standing within three hexes per rank gain +1 to combat checks, and when spending an action phase giving commands to the group this bonus is risen to +3. Best of all, by sacrificing your action phase for a round you may act as a marksman spotter for an ally. This grants them +30% to critical hits with ranged weapons and +1d6 Damage on those critical hits, on top of a +5 Bonus to hit. To top that all off you now only deal half as much damage to allies in combat (though you can opt to deal full). Bloody Mess* Benefit: For some reason, people around you tend to die in the most grusome horrible manner possible. At least, more often then usual. +3% Crit Chance Bugger Off Prerequisites: Melee 5 Ranks: 1 Benefit: On successful melee attacks you can Declare "Bugger Off!" for 1 AP and perform an instant knockback (1d10+ ST check) Bulk Trader Prerequisites: Persuasion 10 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Quantity is the name of the game, and you're holding all the cards. When you buy and sell goods, you get an additional 10% off when buying or selling the bulk amount of an item (Equaling 20%. bulk is considered sets of 3). All bullets you sell, sell for their full price rather then 50% + Persuasion, essentialy making ammo a currency for you. Cannibal Prerequisites: EN 0 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You can eat Humanoid flesh without facing the typical canibalism penalty. For 2 AP you can declare "Canibalize Corpse!" and feed directly off a freshly killed (within 1 hour) corpse, healing 1d10 HP and otherwise acting as if you ate 1 lb of uncoocked human flesh. (7 HNG, 10 RADs, and -1 ST for 12 hours). This takes at least 10 min of "butchering" and eating. On top of this, whenever you satisfy your HNG or H2O for the day you restore 3 AP (this bonus can only be gained once per day for HNG and once for H2O) Carpe-Diem Prerequisites: AG 3, Firearms 20 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You don't like having your gun anywhere close to empty. You always seize the chance to keep your clip heavy and chamber full. Whenever you kill a foe, you may Declare "Carpe-Diem!" and for 1 AP you can reflexively load or unload your gun as a free action. Cheater! Prerequisites: LK -1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: With this perk the next time you gain a perk you may ignore 10 points of the skill prerequisite and 2 pts of the SPECIAL Prerequisites Charger Prerequisites: AG 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: When you take damage you may Declare "CHARGE!" for 1 AP and your speed is increased by 4 for your next movement, charge and action phase. Self inflicted damage does not count. Chutzpah Prerequisites: ST 2, Intimidate 4, Medic 4 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You bravely charge into combat! This perk does several things: When you successfully draw agrivation using Taunt checks you gain +2 DT against those foes until the dust has settled. When an ally is in bleedout, has a crippled leg, or is otherwise unable to move, you can Declare "No Man Left Behind!" and carry him for 1 AP and still move at full speed until you put him down (he forfits his phases by doing this). You now also know how to handle weapons as big as you with ease and can move with a heavy weapon in hand for the movemnet phase and participate in the action phase in the same round. Consumer Prerequisites: EN 0 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You can put them down wth the best of them. Your even efficent at doing it too! Chems and similar addictive substances last twice as long, You take 50% less RADS from consumed food and water and no stats penalty for eating raw meat, and all forms of Nuka-Cola heal +1d4 HP and +1 AP Cowboy Prerequisites: Firearms 14, Melee or Throw 8 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Yeeeehaw! You do an additional +2 Damage with all revolvers, bolt, leaver, and break action weapons as well as any type of knife or axe (and their throwing variants) Dynamite does an additional +10 damage. CPR Prerequisites: Medic 30, Science 15 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Your doctoring skills have reached such an astounding level that you can bring the dead back to life! ......Assuming that they have been dead no longer then an hour. As long as the body is still in one piece, for 10 AP you may perform a First Aid check at a dificulty of 45. If you fail even once then the target is dead forever, but should you suceed then the patiant is brought to -15 HP and considered Bleeding Out and Unconscious, BUT ALIVE!!! Relevant First Aid Items can help with the check, and the patiant does not suffer any permanant penalties from being dead other then perhaps seeing some strange things while on the other side. Crackerjack Timing Prerequisites: IN 0, Security 10 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Punctuality is a vital element of life for you, and it's also a vital element of death! When you set the timer on a trap, it always goes off at the time you specified. Grenades also go off the same round you pull the pin now! (Should you so choose) Critical Defense* Ranks: 3 Benefit: You've been shot, stabbed and blown up so many times that you have realized how to avoid it more often! Yay? +2 AC Cult of Personality Prerequisites: CH 2, Persuasion 10 Ranks: 3 Benefit: Each time this perk is taken, the PC gains a subordinate NPC. This subordinate NPC has its own personality, but ultimately, he/she/it is under the control of the PC. Only under extreme duress does the GM take control of the subordinate NPC. Consult the GM before taking this perk, as it requires integration into the game’s story line. Cunning Bastard Prerequisites: IN 1, LK -1, Medic 5, Sneak 5, Melee, 5 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Your IN statistic is added to damage for sneak attack criticals (before being multiplied). You must be within 2 sq for this to take effect. Dead Man's Hand Prerequisites: LK 1 You can survive a little bit longer than the average Joe after getting shot, it can be invaluable to your allies lives which might just save yours. When you reach 0 HP you imediatly gain a free action phase for yourself, ignoring all penalties from injuries, poisons and crippled limbs. After this you bleedout, fall unconcious, or die as per usual (assuming you were still at 0 or less HP when that action ended), and the combat phases continue normaly. Demolition Man Prerequisites: Security 10, INT 2 When in doubt kill it with unreasonably large amounts of high explosive. You always know where to place the explosive to cause maximum damage and the minimum of explosive required to destroy the target. When using Explosives to sabotage something, a building, vehicle or similarly large object, or reverse pick pocket a grenade, you may Declare "Demolition Man" for 5 AP and deal double damage Die Hard Prerequisites: EN 2 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Your a tough nut and concussions, exhaustion and injuries never seem to get the best of you. It now takes more to knock you unconcious (at -15 HP rather then -10) and you die at -25 HP rather then -20. In addition, whenever you would normaly take damage from bleeding out or poison you may Declare "Die Hard!" for 1 AP and ignore the damage. Dirty Fighting Prerequisites: IN 2 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You fight unfairly, but it works. For 3 AP you can Declare "Dirty Fighting!" and throw dirt at opponent's eyes (within melee distance using a Throw or Melee attack) to cause -2 to the combat, detect and pilot skills. For no extra cost, called shots to the groin also deal +2 Damage. El Bandolero* Ranks: 2 Benefit: As a serious Bandoleero connoisseur, you know how to handle those sweet, sweet individual rounds. When loading individual rounds into a gun, you can reload them at a rate of 3 rounds per load action rather then 2. Electronic Eye Prerequisites: Engineering 15 and Detection 5 Ranks: 1 Benefit: For 1 AP you can Declare "Electronic Eye!" and know the exact hit points, damage thresholds, and statuses of any one robot or vehicle you examine. Executioner Prerequisites: PE 1, LK 1, Medic 5, Melee 10 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You know when its time to finish them. When an opponent's HP is 10 or less the Overseer will notify you that you have a feeling that the foe is near death. For 1 AP you may Declare "Execution!" Causing an instant critical hit. If the Execution kills you gain 1d4 HP. Execution can also be performed on Sleeping opponants. Expanding Personality Prerequisites: None Ranks: 2 Benefit: Your experiences have made you a new person! You may Swap, Take or Drop two Traits Eye for an Eye Prerequisites: Medic 5, EN 0, CH -2 Ranks: 1 Benefit: For every crippled limb you currently have, you deal an additional 1d6 damage Fan Prerequisites: Medic 16 and EN 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: For 2 AP you can Declare "Fan the Gun!" to "fan" any revolver or leaver action gun you have, emptying every round in the gun in one large burst attack. The attack is considered on the typical 0/5/10 scale, but with a -5 penalty. Firewalker* Benefit: You have mastered the arts of walking on coals and taking cookie pans out of the oven bare-handed. For each level of this perk, you have +3 Heat DT that stacks with armor. Focused Prerequisites: None Ranks: 1 Benefit: When you kill a foe you next attack gain a +10% critical hit chance or For 1 AP you may also Declare "Focused!" and raise the next attack to 25% Critical hit. Friend of the Night Prerequisites: PE 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: This perk does a number of things, all helping to pilfer and keep a low profile. This will halve any and all penalties for darkness and smoke. Every interaction you take, from attacking enemies to opening doors, is -5 volume it would normally be. This makes it much easier for you to get away with your sneaky infiltration of populated areas. Your thievery is so smoothly executed that on a successful Sneak check for an act of theavery you may Declare "Innocent Bystandar!" for 1 AP and steal two items instead of one. Glowing* Benefit: For each rank of this perk, you gain +10% rad resistance Grim Reaper's Sprint Prerequisites: AG 3, Firearms 20 or Energy Weapons 20, and Melee 10 Ranks: 2 Benefit: If you kill an opponent, for 1 AP you may Declare "Grim Reaper's Sprint!" and gain an immediate second attack. The second rank allows you to keep attacking assuming you keep killing. Grunt Prerequisites: Firearms 15, Throw 8 Ranks: 1 Benefit: All in a good days work soldier. You deal an additional +1 damage with all automatic and semi automatic pistols and rifles chambered in 9mm, 10mm, 5.56mm and .45 ACP. +2 Damage when using a Combat Knife. Frag Grenades, Frag-mines and grenade launchers deal an additional +5 damage. Half-Life* Benefit: With each rank of this perk, your healing rate is considered to be +3 higher for loosing rads every day. Heave, Ho!* Ranks: 3 Benefit: Your throwing range is increased by 2 for each level of this perk. Hipster Prerequisites: CH 0 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You are not like other people, you liked it before anyone else, no one is as unique as you, and your proud of that. Some wastlanders may strive to use the most powerful .50cal rifle or plasma caster they can find, but that's just too main stream for you. You prefer to use the stylish and oft overlooked weapons. You gain +4 damage with Small and Throwing Knives and all firearms chambered in .22LR, as well as +2 Damage bonus with the 5mm Chinese Pistol, Shishkebab, Combat Knife, Railway Rifle, .410 Revolver Rifle, Razor Foil, Solid Club, Crossbow, Brass Knuckles, Re-charger Gun and all Sawed-Off Shotguns. Dynamite and Nuka Grenades also deal an additional 10 damage. Hit the Deck! Prerequisites: AG 1, Athletics 8, Throw 8 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You react very quickly to the word "incoming". When hit by damage from explosions or sprays, you are considered to be an additional 2 hexes away from the origin for purposes of determining damage. Hi-yah! Prerequisites: AG 1, Melee 17 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You have learned the mystic arts of the East, or you just punch faster. In any case, for 1 AP you may Declare "Hi-yah!" and add an aditional hit to a burst of Fist Melee attacks. H-Ok! Prerequisites: AG -1, Firearms 8 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Your reloading! Unloading and Loading is considered one action, not two. In adition, at the cost of 1 AP you can Declare "OK, Im Reloading!" and reload two weapons as one action (or insert double the amount of rounds into a gun with an internal magazine) Hunter Prerequisites: Outdoorsman 10, Sneak 8 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You are skilled at stalking and killing in the wasteland. You gain x2 Critical damage against all animals, bugs and plants. In adition, Hunted meats, skins and goods harvested from these animals sell for 25% more. I Hate Them* Benefit: You have come to the realization that you realy hate one type of foe. Other then Humans, Super Mutants and Non-Feral Ghouls, you may choose one type of foe (Radscorpions, Feral Ghouls, Dogs and Wolves, Cazadors, Robots, Etc.) to deal an aditional +2 Damage to. Each rank applies to a new foe. I'm a Doctor, Damnit! Prerequisites: Medic 10 Ranks: 1 Benefit: YOUR A DOCTOR, DAMNIT! Unlike hackjob Mimics- ehmm, you mean Medics- you do things right, faster and with minimal riks! As long as everyone is sitting still and following your directions, you can get them back to tip-top shape in no time. When tending long term care for allies or tending Crippled Limbs, all characters you successfully treat are considered to have a +4 to healing rate and crippled limbs heal +3 hours faster. Your patiants never suffer any negative effects when using healing items such as Stimpacks, Super-Stimpacks, Ulta-Stimpacks, Healing Powder, and Healing Poultices. The Indefatigable Pew Prerequisites: PE 1, LK -1, Energy Weapons 10 Ranks: 1 Benefit: When you kill an opponent with a laser weapon, the laser continues through the foe in a straight line and automatically hits the first target behind him, dealing a critical hit and restoring 1 AP for yourself. The laser will keep going with the bonus as long as it keeps killing. In Shining Armor Prerequisites: Engineering 7, Science 22 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You gain +10 DT Energy and +5 DT Heat when wearing armors primarily composed of Metal In Your Face! Prerequisites: Melee 15 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Opponents suffer a -4 penalty with ranged attacks when you are within 1 hex and holding melee weapons. Intense Training Prerequisites: None Ranks: 1 Benefit: This perk actually reflects seven sub-perks. Your primary attribute of choice is increased by 1. You may take this perk once for each primary attribute. Juggernaut Prerequisites: EN 0, Melee 20 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You gain +2 DT against foes using melee attacks. When you Melee Kill (or Thrown Melee kill) a foe, your DT and AC are also increased by 2 till your next action phase. Lady Killer/ Black Widdow Prerequisites: CH 1, Persuasion 6 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Your just an old snake in the grass, aint' ya? For interactions with the opposite sex your CH is considered to be 4 higher and you deal an additional +4 Damage to them. Also, your groin can no longer be crippled. Laser Commander Prerequisites: Energy Weapons 22 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Not "Bang! Bang! Bang!", for you its "Pew! Pew! Pew!" All laser weapons do +2 Damage and have a +15% critical chance Life-giver* Benefit: With each rank of this perk, your character is considered to have +1 EN for the purpose of determining HP when leveling up. This is also retroactive and counts for all levels so far. Like in the Movies Prerequisites: LK -2, PE -1, Security 5 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Everyone knows that cars and propane tanks don't blow up when shot, right? Wrong. With this Perk if an object contains an explosive or pressurized substance, dealing 20 damage to it in any form (melee or projectile) will cause it to violently explode. This includes, but is not limited to: car gas tanks, Jerry cans, O2 canisters, fuel barrels, propane tanks, munitions canisters, and fire extinguishers. Bullets fired from a gun or melee weapons can also ignite flamable liquid on contact. It goes without saying that the type and size of the explosion is dependent on the size of the object. On top of all this, when triggering a trap, such as a landmine, there is a 1 in 4 chance that the device will not go off. Limber Prerequisites: AG 0, Athletics 8 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You've been around long enough to know how to keep your footing in a fight. There is a 50% chance you can ignore any knockdown. Getting up from being knocked down prone halves your movement phase, rather then removing it. Love of the Fray Prerequisites: One Combat Skill at 15 Ranks: 1 Benefit: When you kill a foe you gain a +5 to your next comabt roll as long as it is your very next action Lucky* Benefit: Your not particularly better at doing things then other people. Events just turn out in your favor more often. +1 AP and +1 to every skill for each rank of this perk (under Misc.) Masochist Prerequisites: CH -1, En -1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: When your Health is at 50% or less you deal an additional +2 damage Make it Count Prerequisites: LK -1, Firearms 10 Ranks: 1 Benefit: The very last shot fired from weapons that hold 5 or more rounds has +30% Critical chance Med-evil Prerequisites: Melee 18, Throw 15 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Time to get med-evil on the wasteland! Swords, Bows, Hammers, Axes, Small Knives, Combat Knives, Crossbows and Spears (and all throwing variants of these weapons) do +2 Damage. Metal Based armors and Shields provide +1 DT Meltdown Prerequisites: Energy Weapons 20, LK 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: If an opponent is killed by a critical hit with a plasma based weapon then they erupt in a violent plasma explosion that has the same statistics as a plasma grenade (note that this can cause a chain reaction!) Miss-count Prerequisites: LK 2 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Whenever you roll a 1 or 20 on combat checks, flip a coin. If tails then the weapon you just used does not spend ammo for that attack. Monkey Wrench Prerequisites: Science 20, Engineering 12 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You know the weaknesses and artificial intelligence routines of robots so well that you gain +2 AC and damage against them as well as a 10% Crit Chance bonus when hitting them. You are also able to better loot their destoryed boddies, recharging 1d10 charges to any one MFC, ECP or SEC. In addition, Monkey Wrenches (form of Solid Club) deal +2 damage. More Like Chafe Mail* Benefit: With the More Like Chafe Mail perk, you get less bothered when wearing heavier armors for long periods of time. You no longer get a AG penalty for wearing medium armor for 8 hours. With two ranks of this perk heavy armor is affected too. Mysterious Stranger Prerequisites: LK 3, CH -1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Just when things seem at their worst a mysterious friend will come to your aid with his trusty .44 magnum, accompanied by a short guitar tune. Should you roll a 1 or 20 then flip a coin, if heads the Mysterious Stranger, a man in a trench coat and fedora, will appear and fire 1d4 times with his 100% accurate .44 magnum, dealing 1d6+8 each hit. Nerd Rage! Prerequisites: IN 0, Science 12 Ranks: 3 Benefit: Should your HP fall bellow 20% (calculate this, round up), you gain a temporary +1 DT and +1 ST. Rank 2 of this Perk raises the HP minimum to 30%, raises the DT to +3 and the ST bonus to +3. Rank 3 offers no aditional stats bonuses, but raises the HP minimum to 50% Nice Grouping Prerequisites: Firearms 20 Ranks: 3 Benefit: For every rank of this skill, the secondary and tertiary burst penalties are pushed out one round. E.g.: On a six round burst, the first and second rounds would have no penalty, the third would have a -5 penalty, and the fourth, fifth, and sixth would have a -10 penalty. More ranks push this penalty back even farther. No Scope!* Prerequisites: Firearms 15, PE 3 Ranks: 2 Benefit: When firing a scoped weapon at point blank, you receive a -3 penalty rather then -6. With the second rank of this perk, the penalty is removed entirely. Paralyzing Palm Prerequisites: Melee 25 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Critical Hits with Fist Melee attacks may be Declared "Paralyaing Palm!" for 3 AP and cause the to be stunned for the next 1d4 rounds. Payback Prerequisites: PR -1 Ranks: 2 Benefit: When you take damage in combat, add 5% to the attack roll for purposes of determining critical hits for your next attack. Personal Improvement Prerequisites: CH 2, Persuasion 10, Medic 5 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You have learned to overcome your personal flaws. With this perk, you may ignore the penalties from one trait. Piercing Strike Prerequisites: Melee 22 Ranks: 1 Benefit: All Melee or thrown Melee attacks gain -4 DT piercing bonus. This applies to Fist weapons, but not to compleatly unarmed attacks. Pistolero Prerequisites: Firearms 15 or Energy Weapons 15 Ranks: 2 Benefit: One handed Firearms and Energy Weapons are able to overcome 3 DT (this applies to pistol whip attacks as well) Pissed Off Prerequisites: CH 2, EN 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You can't stand it when your beaten! When brought out of Bleed Out, your next 5 hits against a foe are automatic Critical Hits. That will teach them! This applies to individual damaging hits, so a gun with a burst fire of 6 would be considered to have landed 5 critical hits should all the rounds find their mark. Plasma Spaz Prerequisites: Energy Weapons 20 Ranks: 1 Benefit: All plasma based Weapons (Including Grenades and Mines) get a +4 Range bonus and +4 Damage bonus and their bursts can fire one more attack (weapons that can fire only single shot now fire a burst of 2) Pump It Prerequisites: Firearms 10, Athletics 4, AG 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Pump, leaver, and revolver weapons can now fire off one more round per action phase (treated as a burst action) Rad Child Prerequisites: Rank 1: none (Ghouls start with this Perk), Rank 2: Must be a Ghoul Ranks: 2 Benefit: Aint no radiation ever bothered you. In fact, you gain extra healing while being exposed to it! However, radiation continues to build up in your system as normal. For every 5 RADS you take while you have this perk, you restore 1 HP. Rank 2 restores 3 HP for every 5 Rads you abasorb, though you must be a ghoul to get the second rank. Ride It Like You Stole It Prerequisites: Pilot 20, Athletics 5, AG 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Sometimes it may seem like the odds are against you when a hulking brute is cutting a swathe through your allies and you stand only a quarter his size. However, often times their greatest strength is their greatest weakness, and you can use the giants height to your advantage. For opponents one or more size category larger than yourself, if you are behind the creature you may Declare: "Ride It!" and leap onto the creature's back, grappling its head (or other face like surface). The move costs 5 AP and an additional 2 for every size beyond one size larger than yourself. The first round atop the creature requires a Pilot check of 10 on the opponent's action phase (movement and charge phases are skipped while being ridden) and raises by 5 every round thereafter. Should you fail on the Pilot check, you will be thrown from the creature and receive an automatic melee hit from them. However, when successful, on the opponent's action phase you are given four options: Have them attack a nearby person or object, move them at half speed in a direction of your choosing, or ready an automatic sneak attack with a 1-handed weapon, or ready an attack against another foe. When riding your Movement, Charge, and Action phases are skipped (excluding executing a readied attack or voluntarily safetly jumping off the foe). While atop the foe you are considered to be behind partial cover (+3 AC), and missed attacks have a 50% chance to hit the creature you are riding. Run N' Gun Prerequisites: Athletics 6, Firearms 12 or Energy Weapons 12, AG 2 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You are able to move and attack during your action phase when using only one one-handed weapons or similar device, albeit at a -5 penalty Scrapper Prerequisites: Melee 10 Ranks: 1 Benefit: When compleatly unarmed (no fist weapons) your punches are considered to bypass 4 DT, allowing you to harm armored foes with 4 or less DT with your bare fists. In addition, when fighting unarmed or pistol-whiping, you deal an aditional +2 damage. Sharpshooter* Benefit: All ranged weapons (excluding hand thrown) gain +1 Range Shotgun Surgeon Prerequisites: IN -1, Firearms 15 Ranks: 2 Benefit: For each rank of this perk, shotguns have a -4 DT modifier after total foe DT is calculated. This Includes the Tri-Beam Laser and Multi-Plas Rifle Silent Death Prerequisites: Sneak 15 and Melee 15 Ranks: 1 Benefit: While sneaking, if you hit a foe in the back with a melee attack it deals x2 Critical Damage Silent Running Prerequisites: Sneak 16 and AG 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: With this perk, you now have the ability to sneak while running without penalty, meaning you may move at full speed (rather then half) when sneaking at no extra penalty. Six-Shooter Prerequisites: Firearms 15 and LK 1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You know that your trusty revolvers won't jam like those new-fangled automatic pistols. And hey, if you can't drop someone in six shots (or five), you need to spend more time at the firing range. When using revolvers, your gun never jams during critical failures (though it still takes damage), you gain +2 to range, and attacks are considered to be +2% for purposes of determining critical hits. Slayer Prerequisites: Melee 25 and ST 2 and AG 2 Ranks: 1 Benefit: The slayer walks the wasteland! When using Melee attacks, your successful attack rolls are increased by 15% for purposes of determining critical hit results. Snake-eater* Ranks: 3 Benefit: Yum! Tastes like chicken. For each level of this perk, you gain 25% RAD resistance when rolling to resist the effects of poison. Sniper Prerequisites: Firearms 20 and PE 2 and AG 2 Ranks: 1 Benefit: When taking called shots to the head (or similar object) the target is considered one size category larger (tiny to small). In addition when firing a scoped weapon at point blank, you no longer receive a -6 penalty. Sober Prerequisites: EN 0 Ranks: 1 Benefit: With this perk, you are 50% less likely to be addicted to chems and you suffer half the withdrawal time of a normal person. Special Education* Ranks: 3 Benefit: To compensate for your lack of intelligence, you have decided to take on rigorous mental training to make up for your intellectual inadequacies. This perk is different depending on your IN score, being better if you are a stupid person. If your Intelligence score is zero or positive then for each rank of this perk you recieve one additional point to spend when leveling up and allocating skill points. If your IN score is negative then every rank of this Perk grants two skill points when leveling up. Specialize* Prerequisites: None Ranks: 1 Benefit: When selecting this perk, the player is allowed to select one skill for a permanent +5 bonus. The points are bought using the normal skill scale. Leftover points are saved, but allocated only toward that skill. Stat! Prerequisites: Medic 20 Ranks: 1 Benefit: As a combat medic you dont have time to spare when your friends are dying around you. When starting First Aid on an ally you may declare Stat! (costs 4 AP) After the first aid is finished the subject is brought up to 1 HP rather then simply stabalizing. You also never fail at staunching a wound, meaning that so long as you are performing First Aidyour patiant cannot bleed out even if you fail the check (This requires no AP) Steady Aim* Ranks: 3 Benefit: You have the patience to wait for the perfect shot. You may sacrifice your move action to aim, gaining a +2 bonus to hit per rank. Stop, Drop, Roll Prerequisites: None Ranks: 1 Benefit: When ever you take fire damage (only from fire, not from say lasers or plasma), roll 1d10 and add AG. If this number surpasses 5 you do not take any damage and will not be ignited. Strong Back* Benefit: Each level of this perk allows you to carry an additional 25 lbs. of equipment. Swag Prerequisites: CH 2 Ranks: 1 Benefit: You now have an additional accessory slot! Tag! Prerequisites: Any three skills above 15 (any four above 15 for rank 2) Ranks: 2 Benefit: Your mastery over several skills has opened up another skill for your attention. Select an additional skill to tag. You will gain a permanent 5 points in that skill bought on the standard scale and this skill gets any ranks invested into it a retroactive conversion on the buy scale: 1-10: 1, 11-20: 2, 21-30: 3 That Empty Feeling Prerequisites: Firearms 5, Melee 5, AG -1 Ranks: 1 Benefit: When you empty a Firearm or Energy weapon you get an immediate Pistol whip attack (provided there is a foe within striking distance) or can simply throw the weapon at them. Tough Hide* Ranks: 2 Benefit: Maybe you stood next to the reactor too much. Maybe a harsh life of slavery inured you to the little scuffs and scrapes of this God-forsaken world. Any which way you look at it your trials and tribulations have made you a certified bad ass. You gain +1 DT Throw a Pair Prerequisites: Throw 25 Ranks: 1 Benefit: For 1 AP you may Declare that you are "Throwin' a Pair" and throw 2 Grenades at the same time or fire two arrows from a bow at once. Twins! Prerequisites: AG 1, Firearms 12, or Melee 12, or Energy Weapons 12 Ranks: 1 Benefit: When dual wielding two of the same weapon (knives, semi-auto pistols, revolvers, etc) you gain +2 Accuracy. Wielding two different types of weapons instead rases their damage by 1. Two Times the Fun Prerequisites: AG 2, Combat skill at 15 Ranks: 2 Benefit: Faced with two enemies, you've got two guns: one for each of 'em. This perk allows you to use two weapons at the same time with halved penalties. (-4 and -4, rather then -8, -8) Rank 2 drops this to (-2, -2) Warrior* Benefit: You like to kill. And it doesn't matter how you do it. Guns, lasers, grenades, bows, sledgehammers.... If you can weild it, you're slightly better at using it. +4 Skill points to spend on Firearms, +4 to Energy Weapons, +4 to Throw and +4 to Melee. Points are bought on your character's scale and left over points may be saved for spending later, though only on the relivant skill. Weapon Handling* Ranks: 3 Benefit: Your ST is considered one higher for effectively wielding weapons. Whoops! Prerequisites: Throw 30 Ranks: 1 Benefit: Explosions caused by you have a 1 in 4 chance of igniting foes, dealing 1d10+5 Fire damage Category:Simple system